


Deceit

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You told me you love me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

You deceived me...

You made me love you.

You smiled at me when no one else would, and when I didn't smile back, you just kept trying. You smiled at me and you told me your name, and you smiled again when I told you mine. You smiled when I first sat next to you at dinner, and when we shared a room, you smiled as we first said goodnight. You smiled the next morning when we woke up and at breakfast when I spilled my pumpkin juice. You didn't laugh, and you helped me clean it up. And I smiled back because you had the brightest smile I'd ever seen.

You took my hand while everyone else just watched me stumble in the hall. You took my hand every month after that when I stumbled. You took my hand in the hours before my aunt and/or mother became mysteriously ill, and you took it the next morning, without asking where the scratches came from. When you... asked me... told me... finally confronted me... you took my hand then too. And you kept taking it whenever you knew I needed you to, and after a while, simply because I wanted you to. And it's because you took my hand that I gave you my heart.

You held me close, once, when I couldn't sleep. You held me until the nightmares went away. You held me again when they came back, and after you drove them away, you held me anyway so that they wouldn't return. You made sure I would never spend another moonlit night alone, and you held me when I cried out of happiness. You held me despite what people said, and scoffed at what it did to your reputation. And sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night just so I could make sure I was holding you too.

You kissed me and I spent the next week savoring the lingering taste of peppermint in my mouth. You kissed me so sweetly that I thought I would never want chocolate again in my life. You kissed me so fiercely that I nearly saw stars, and when we sat together, looking at the real stars, you kissed me again. I tried to tell you that you didn't have to, that I didn't need pity... and you kissed me breathless until I took back every word. You kissed me so many times that I lost count at thirty six, and your kisses were so warm and honest that I practically lost myself in kissing you back.

You told me you loved me. You told me you would never leave me and that you would never hurt me. You told me there was nothing to worry about and that the rest of the world could shove it for all you cared. We had the rest of our lives, you told me, to do anything and everything we wanted. You told me that you loved me and that you were mine forever. You told me that you would throw yourself in hell before you left me, before you hurt me. We had a future, you told me. You told me and I believed you.

You deceived me.

And you made me love you. And I was happy. Loving you, I was happy. So please...

... Deceive me again.


End file.
